The Majestics Girlfriends
by Olv1993
Summary: A story that I wrote where the Majestics have/get girlfriends. Yeah, OC pairings, but please try it! XD!
1. Introduction

Well this fic started as a one shot, but then I was inspired to write something relating to it. So I decided to write this as a chaptered story and thus came this first chapter! I decided to use Oliver's last name in the Japanese version. These are the ages for this fic. Oliver and Cleménce would be in the same school year as Harriet and Toinette. It's set about a year before the first Beyblade series.

Oliver and Cleménce (Clems) = 12

Harriet, Toinette and Enrique = 13

Johnny = 14

Robert = 15

* * *

Harriet was a 13 year old girl with long pink/purple hair. She lived in Paris, France and came from a wealthy family. Her parents were family friends of one of the most well known families in France, the Boulanger's. She, herself had become close friends with their son, Oliver who was almost a year younger than her. Harriet attended a private school and had two best friends, Toinette (Who was almost a month older than her) and Clemence (Who was nine months younger than her). Oliver didn't attend her school because he was home schooled and thus the two girls had never met him...yet. Also, Harriet had yet to meet Oliver's three closest friends- Enrique Giancarlo, Robert Jurgen and Johnny McGregor. She'd heard about them and about Beyblading from Oliver and he'd heard about the girls from Harriet. One day Oliver had come over to visit Harriet on a day where the weather looked more unpredictable than ever.

"So, why're you here Oliver?" Harriet asked as they were served tea by a servant.  
"Can't I just drop in for a visit?" Oliver smiled as he sipped his tea.  
"I guess, but I've known you long enough to be able to tell by that the look on your face means your up to something. Your not as innocent as you look!" She smiled back.  
"I should've known you'd be suspicious, alright I guess I'll tell you then!"

Harriet took a sip of her tea and stared at him, ready to listen.

"Well, Enrique, Johnny and Robert are coming over this weekend. I thought you should meet them, I'm sure they'd love to meet you!"  
"R-really?"  
"Well, Enrique would...He's a bit too happy to meet girls, so I'd be careful around him. Robert and Johnny aren't really bothered, but I thought it was time one of my childhood friends met my three closest friends in the Beyblading world."

Harriet sighed, even though she liked meeting new people. She looked forward to meeting some of Oliver's friends, but she remembered that she was shy around new people. Her nerves about meeting them took over. Oliver sighed, sensing her feelings.

"I should've known. I'm sorry, I shouldn't throw a load of people at you at once should I?"  
"No it's fine, I'll be ok!" Harriet reassured him.  
"Good, I'm sure you'll like them!" Oliver smiled.

* * *

The weekend arrived. Oliver and Harriet sat in the lounge drinking tea.

"Master Oliver your guests have arrived." The servant told them.  
"Send them in." Oliver smiled, he glanced at Harriet, who fiddled nervously her cup. "It'll be fine, you'll be ok. You've been in rooms with a hundred people you didn't know before, it's not like those balls."  
"I know..."

Enrique, Robert and Johnny entered the room. As they noticed a girl in the room with Oliver, they stopped in their tracks. She avoided their gazes, staring into her teacup.

"Oliver! You never told us you have a girlfriend!" Johnny teased.  
"No, you've got it wrong! I told you that a friend of mine was coming to visit me today. I've told you about her before, this is my childhood friend- Harriet!"  
"Hi!" She smiled, barely looking at them.

Enrique walked right up to her and bowed down on one knee, he gently kissed her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you fair maiden!" He smiled.  
"N-nice to meet you...Um?" Harriet managed to say, she was not used to such friendly behaviour as this.  
"Enrique, my dear!" He grinned.

He stood up to sit between her and Oliver. He put his arm around her and she blushed, not knowing how to react. Oliver looked at Enrique with an annoyed expression, he opened his mouth to speak but someone got there first.

"Enrique, that is not the proper way to treat a young lady you just met! I'm sure that she is too polite in order to tell you that the way you're acting is rude!"

Enrique moved his arm away, Harriet just sipped her tea.

"Sorry Robert!" Enrique rolled his eyes.  
"I apologise for Enrique's appalling behaviour, I am Robert Jurgen mademoiselle Harriet, it is a pleasure to be in the presence of one of Oliver's childhood friends." He smiled.  
"Thank you, it's nice to meet you all!" Harriet smiled, but something inside her felt intimidated by him.  
"I think you should introduce yourself too!" Robert glared at the red head stood on his right.  
"Do I hafta?"  
"Yes, it's rather rude not to, were you not taught manners?"  
"Fine! Hey, I'm Johnny!" He looked at her as he said it but soon diverted his attention.

Robert sighed, Johnny was so rude! He wasn't sure who was worse out of him and Enrique. Oliver sighed to starting to wonder if anything good would come of this.

"So Harriet, do you have a boyfriend?" Enrique grinned.

Robert glared at him.

"What? I was only asking, so we can get to know her!" He also wanted to know if she was single, therefore meaning she was available.  
"No, I don't. I've never been in a relationship before." Harriet mumbled.

The look on Johnny's face made him look like he wanted to burst out in laughter. Robert glared at him, hoping he wouldn't. Enrique had a gentle smile on his face, he loved inexperienced girls, Oliver noticed this and shot Enrique another glare. Enrique sighed when he noticed the look on Oliver's face. Now the attention was on Johnny, who turned himself away to stop himself from laughing. If it were just the four boys, he would've started laughing already. If only he wasn't being forced by Robert to be polite. Johnny finally burst into laughter.

"You're kidding me right!? You're like 13 and you've never had a relationship! Whereas Enrique's already had millions!"

Enrique glared at him.

"Maybe you would get a date if you weren't so timid!" Johnny couldn't stop laughing.

All three boys glared at him.

"I think you need a time out Johnathon. That was uncalled for! Apologise!" Robert frowned.  
"Sorry! But I can't help it!" Johnny walked out of the room, his laughter echoed in the hallway.  
"Sorry, I should've said that Johnny isn't one of the nicest people in the world!" Oliver smiled reassuringly.  
"Its fine, I'm ok." Harriet smiled back. Truth is, she chose not to be in a relationship.  
"Shall I sort him out?" Robert asked, echos of laughter still audible.  
"Yes, that might be a good idea!" Oliver said.

Robert left the room, Enrique stared into Harriet's eyes.

"He lied about those relationships by the way!"  
"Don't even try it Enrique! You're gonna have to be more honest!" Enrique's eyes widened as they turned to stare at an agitated Oliver.

But then he had a sly grin and whispered into Oliver's ear.

"Jealous are we? I think a young Boulanger has a crush on the mademoiselle in the room!"  
"No I don't!" Oliver muttered under his breath. "I just don't want you hurting her!"

Enrique smiled, unconvinced by him. Robert returned with a now calmer Johnny. Harriet had really big first impressions with Oliver's friends.

* * *

I didn't really know how to end that, but I hope it's ok. I wrote it almost a month ago (Was a month on the 1st) so I had to put it up eventually! XD! Please review!


	2. When Are We Gonna Meet?

Sorry this took forever to update. I hope I have the girls names right on this, since I changed Toinette and Clemence twice. I should do. I was going to have the other two girls meet the Majestics in this chapter, but then this 'filler' got written and it helps making time longer, since the first chapter I wrote which is currently the last one of this story is set a few years after the very first chapter of this story. XD! Thank you to .QueenViolet. and AquilaTempestas for reviewing. ^_^

* * *

Harriet, Toinette and Clemence were in the school courtyard during the morning break.

"So Harriet, what'd you do this weekend?" Toinette asked, she was always one for gossip.  
"Oh, thought I told you on Friday that I was going to Oliver's." Harriet smiled.  
"You did. I just want to know EVERY detail of what happened." Toinette smirked, she was convinced that Harriet and Oliver were MORE than just friends.  
"Nothing like THAT!" Harriet blushed, making Clemence giggle.  
"Then what DID you and your boyfriend get up to?" Toinette asked, trying to be innocent.  
"Oliver's NOT my boyfriend! I went to his mansion and met some of his friends!"  
"Really? What are they like?" Clemence asked this time.  
"Well, they were quite different from what I thought someone who'd be friends with Oliver. Especially Johnny."  
"Johnny?" Toinette repeated, appearing to want to know more.  
"Well, Johnny had to be constantly reminded to be polite, he laughed at the fact that I'd never had a girlfriend."  
"Not everyone is so lucky to find a great guy like my boyfriend." Toinette sighed, appearing to go into a daydream.

The other two sighed in annoyance, they were sick and tired of hearing about Toinette's boyfriend.

"It wasn't very nice of him to laugh at you." Clemence smiled gently, trying to make Harriet feel better, she could sense that Harriet must have been embarrassed.

This snapped Toinette out of it.

"Yeah, he sounds like a real jerk!" Toinette gave Harriet a huge smile.  
"So what are the others like?" Clemence asked.  
"Well, Enrique was quite flirty, he got down on one knee and kissed my hand when he greeted me. It made me feel uncomfortable, he was constantly told to stop being inappropriate."  
"Are all of Oliver's friends so rude?" Toinette said as she and Clemence frowned.  
"No, Robert was polite, he was the one who constantly told Enrique and Johnny to mind their manners. Although after the laughing Johnny pretty much stayed quiet the whole time except when he and Enrique got into a little argument. But Enrique he flirted quite a bit, his arm seemed to be attached to shoulders. It was strange being around them, it was interesting but I was so nervous."  
"I'm sure you were fine after being around them for a while, before you know it you'll be talking to them like your talking to us now!" Toinette told her.  
"You think so?" Harriet asked more to herself, she knew what Toinette said was probably right, she just needed to get used to them and then the shyness barrier would disappear.  
"So, when will we get to meet Oliver and his friends." Toinette asked her eyes staring interested in the guys who had befriended one of her best friends.  
"Um, I dunno. Shouldn't I get to know them or something." Harriet was beginning to feel nervous of the thought of her friends meeting another one of her friends and his friends who she'd only just met.  
"Well, when you've met them a few more times then. We could still meet Oliver soon at least, right!" Toinette was grinning in excitement at meeting new people.  
"I'll have to talk to Oliver then."

She had forgot to mention it to him when she saw him a couple of times of the next few weeks. Now a month after she'd met his friends, Oliver and Harriet were sat in the greenette's conservatory, drinking tea as always.

"So Harriet, it's been about a month since you've met my friends." Oliver started.  
"Yeah." Harriet agreed, wondering where this was going.  
"So when will I meet mademoiselle Toinette et mademoiselle Clemence?"

Harriet's eyes widened, remembering the conversation she had with her friends. She had completely forgotten that they said they wanted to meet him and that she said she would talk to him about it, until just now.

"Well, um, whenever you want. They want to meet you."  
"Well, how the week after next."  
"Why then?"  
"Because I'm going to Robert's next weekend, he said that you can come with me if you want. I don't know if he'll appreciate you bringing along your friends though, so I think it'd be best if they met him and the other two while they were over here in France."  
"I guess I can understand that. But are you sure it's ok for me to go to his place?"  
"Yes, he said that I can bring you with me. I think he wants you to get know him and the others more, since your first impression of them probably wasn't very good."  
"Well, I did find it strange that you were friends with guys like Johnny and Enrique."  
"Once you get to know them, if you want to get to know them that is, you'll see why."  
"But still, going to one of their places seems like a big step and it makes me feel really uncomfortable."  
"Don't worry I'll be there too and Robert INVITED you as a guest, I'm sure Enrique will be happy to see you too!"  
"Of course ENRIQUE would!" Harriet sighed, which made Oliver giggle.  
"Don't worry he'll get the idea that your not interested at some point."  
"Really!"  
"Well no, he thinks he is the best looking guy in the world. But, he will lay off the flirting at least a little."

Harriet sighed and gave Oliver a small smile.

"He's a funny one that Enrique."  
"He is, he sure keeps things interesting!"

They both laughed at that.

"So will you come with me next week? It will be fun!" Oliver smiled.  
Harriet sighed. "If I have to!"  
"You don't! I know you're only saying that because you're hiding that you really DO want to come, but your nervous-ness is making you deny it!"

Harriet pouted and stared at him.

"No, you make me feel like I HAVE to go."  
"You don't HAVE to!" Oliver laughed.  
"Sure, I'm still going. Robert had the decency to invite me right!" Harriet smirked.  
"Yeah, he sure did." Oliver blushed, oh so slightly.


	3. At Robert's Castle

This chapter is set a week after the previous one, if you can't guess. Harriet doesn't like flying by blimp, I don't think I would either.

* * *

Oliver helped a shaking Harriet off of the blimp.

"You should've told me that you disliked flying." Oliver smiled.  
"You should've told me that we were going to Robert's on a blimp." Harriet pouted.  
"Sorry. Why don't we go inside?"  
"Ok."  
"Gustav? Where is Robert?" Oliver asked, looking at the Jurgen family's butler.  
"Master Robert is in the lounge in the east wing with master Johnathon and master Enrique." Gustav informed them.  
"Thank you. Will you please take our luggage to two rooms, preferably close to each other."  
"Yes sir." Gustav bowed as Oliver led Harriet to the stairs.

The two of them approached the door to the lounge and Oliver squeezed Harriet's hand.

"Are you ready to go in?" Oliver smiled and Harriet nodded.

Oliver opened the door, Robert looked away from his book and over at the two with a smile. Johnny and Enrique were frozen in their tracks, by the looks of things the redhead was about to hit the blonde. Harriet forced a gentle smile, a little surprised and curious as to what was happening before the two of them walked in. Oliver smiled at Robert.

"Hey everyone. We got just got here." Oliver smiled.  
"It is good to see you both again." Robert greeted them. "Have a sit down, I'm sure after Gustav has taken your luggage to your rooms, he will provide you with some tea."

Oliver nodded and he and Harriet sat down. Robert turned his attention upon Johnny and Enrique who had just been watching them the whole time.

"Do I need to remind you two to behave yourselves?" Robert frowned.

Enrique flashed a cheeky grin and Johnny shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"So Harriet. It's nice to see you again." Enrique winked as Harriet smiled and nodded at him.  
"Enrique, do you always have to flirt with every girl you see?" Oliver frowned.  
"But I can't help appreciating the beauty I see before my eyes." Enrique grinned, his eyes never leaving Harriet.

Harriet blushed, wishing that Enrique would stop staring at her.

"Please stop it." Harriet smiled.  
"Huh? Stop what? I can't help it if you happen to fall for me, but don't worry, I'll catch you." Enrique winked again.  
"N-no! I meant...S-stop staring at me!" Harriet told him, trying to not laugh.  
"I can't help it, my eyes are fixated on your beauty." Enrique continued to stare.  
"Well TRY to stop it!" Harriet finally started laughing, making the four boys raise their eyebrows.  
"Harriet, are you alright?" Oliver asked.  
"I-it's Enrique! Hehe, he's making mehehe laugh! Hahaha!" Harriet replied.

Enrique shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry beautiful! I didn't MEAN to! I just couldn't help myself!" He smiled.  
"How uncouth." Robert muttered to himself.  
"Yeah, he really can't! He's just waiting for an opportunity to grope you!" Johnny smirked.  
"Shut it Johnny! I would never touch up a girl without their permission!" Enrique snapped.  
"So you WOULD touch her then!"  
"Just shut it!" Enrique glared and then turned back to Harriet with a kind smile. "Just remember Johnny always lies! He has it in for me!"  
"More like YOU always lie!" Johnny glared.  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"Do not even THINK about having another argument." Robert glared at Johnny and Enrique.  
"Sorry about that, I hope I didn't scare you! As I said, Johnny has it in for me! He wants to make me look bad!" Enrique told Harriet, who was still laughing.  
"Enrique! You're making her laugh MORE!" Oliver frowned.

At this moment Gustav came into the room with refreshments.

"Is everything alright sir? I thought I could hear raised voices." He asked.  
"Everything is fine. It was just Enrique and Johnathon having one of their usual arguments." Robert replied.  
"I see." Gustav nodded, putting the tray onto the table and then leaving the room.

Harriet took the tea, calming down.

"First Johnny has a laughing fit at Harriet and then she has one because of Enrique. Next time we gather, Enrique will probably have one." Oliver sighed.  
"No way! I'm not as mean as Johnny to laugh at someone and of course Harriet only laughed because I'm funny!" Enrique grinned.  
"Yeah, as funny as a piece of cheese!" Johnny smirked.  
"And cheese is quite funny thank you very much Johnny!" Enrique nodded as if what he just said was very true.  
"How about you do something better than arguing all day? I'm surprised that I don't have a headache already." Robert frowned.  
"Well...My parents did tell me that I HAD to do some homework while I was here, so maybe I could do that." Enrique sighed.  
"I could help you." Oliver smiled. "Unless, what would you like to do Harriet?"  
"I would like to look around the place, if that's ok." Harriet smiled.  
"Well, I'm sure Johnathon could show you around." Robert said, making Johnny glare at him.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you will not have anything better to do than to sit there and sulk or bother me with a chess game."  
"And why can't YOU show her around? She's your guest right!"  
"Because I am currently reading a book that I would like to be finished with."  
"You're just being lazy."  
"I also think that you need more communication skills, this is a grand opportunity for your family to get another business connection."  
"So why aren't YOU using such an 'opportunity'."  
"Because you need it more than me!" Robert sighed.  
"Whatever." Johnny mumbled, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument. "Let's go..."

Harriet nodded and stood up, a little nervous and left with Johnny. Enrique got his homework book off the table and sat next to Oliver.

"Um, maybe I should go with them!" Oliver said.  
"Oliver you said you'd help me with my homework and besides, she won't be interested in someone like Johnny!" Enrique smirked.  
"I know I did, sorry! But you know, you have been wrong sometimes!" Oliver pouted.  
"Like when!" Enrique scoffed.  
"Well, I clearly see that you've done Pythagoras' Theorem wrong! A plus B doesn't equal C, it's A squared plus B squared that equals C squared." Oliver smiled.  
"Eh? Are you sure." Enrique raised an eyebrow, he was sure that he was right.  
"He is positively correct." Robert sighed.  
"Which is WHY I need your help Oli!" Enrique grinned, while made Oliver sigh knowing Enrique was trying to make him feel better."

* * *

Harriet walked behind Johnny, feeling awkward and not saying a thing. They reached a doorway and Johnny rested his hand flat onto it, he turned to her.

"Are you just gonna follow me?"  
"Uh? Well, I don't want to get lost since I don't know this place at all." Harriet replied.  
"Then what's the point in exploring this place?" Johnny smirked slightly turned around and pushed open the door.

The door led out to the back garden, which was beautifully decorated with many different flowers in a circle, a rose hedge was on the other side of the circle with a gap in it, suggesting that there may be something on the other side. In the centre of the flower circle was a large water fountain and four benches surrounded it facing in different directions like a compass. Johnny and Harriet went to sit on the bench facing the hedge.

"Of course what's WAY more interesting then the castle is what's in there." Johnny spoke, pointing towards the hedge.  
"Why?" Harriet asked instinctively.  
"Because it's a really complicated maze, I've never been able to find the centre of it. Robert told me that in the centre of the maze is a beautiful place, like nothing you can find anywhere else!" Johnny smirked so proudly.  
"I see? But why do you want to find it? You don't seem like the kinda of guy to like a bunch of pretty flowers." Harriet looked at him confused, raising an eyebrow, to which Johnny shrugged.  
"I don't really...I just think that Robert is fibbing! I bet it's nothing special really! That is IF there really IS anything in the middle." He said looking at the hedge with a determined face.  
"I guess it would be pretty interesting to find out if it's real or not!" Harriet smiled and let out a little giggle, to which Johnny turned his attention back on her and smirked.

"Hey, if you want, we could go in and try find it!" He got up, keeping his smirk and eyes on her.  
"Alright, it'll be fun." Harriet smirked back.  
"You know what? You're alright, for someone like Oliver's girlfriend."

Harriet pouted and looked away from him, with a little blush of embarrassment on her face.

"I thought I told you that I've never HAD a boyfriend or did you forget that you laughed at me for it?" Johnny let out a little laugh at her comment and she turned to glare at him a little.  
"I was only messing with ya! But I am surprised that Oliver hasn't asked you out yet." He smirked.  
"Eh? But me and Oliver are only friends and I know that he doesn't want to date anyone for a few more years." Harriet raised her eyebrow.  
"Oh, I see. I guess he'd better be careful though before someone else takes you first!" Johnny folded his arms.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Heh! Because as usual Enrique is after you! Although, I wouldn't fall for him if I were you! He goes with any girl who is rich and at least a little pretty."

Harriet just stared Johnny down, until he spoke.

"Whatever, hey weren't we gonna go and find the centre of the maze?" Johnny unfolded his arms, putting one hand into his pockets and jabbing the thumb on the other hand towards the maze's entrance.  
"Yeah, we were." Harriet nodded as she and Johnny started to head into the maze, but after a few steps Johnny stopped and smirked.  
"Hey, don't be so moody, I wasn't being mean to you or anything."  
"Seemed like you were."

Johnny shrugged and sighed.

"Whatever."

They both headed into the maze and after a few minutes, Harriet finally spoke up about what had been on her mind since her comment about Johnny forgetting that he laughed at her.

"Johnny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why did you laugh at me?" She whispered, but it was still heard by Johnny, who stopped and turned at her.  
"When?" He raised a bushy brow.  
"When I said...That I...I've never been in...A relationship before." She blushed, avoiding his eyes.  
"Oh, it just amused me that's all!" Johnny smirked and turned around to start walking. "I was just surprised, I guess."

Harriet's eyes snapped open widely, staring at his back in shock. She was confused as to what he meant by that comment.

"Let's go look for that garden, eh?" Johnny started to walk away, an unseen smirk forming across his face.  
"Uh, sure." Harriet tried to smile, even though it wouldn't have mattered if she did or not since his back was turned and then she followed him deeper into the maze.

* * *

I don't know IF this'll be continued, the stuff that happens in the maze or at RObert's castle or even the fic itself. So I might remove it due to lack of interest in this. This fic needs a better name and summary if anything...And after I've thought more about how the final chapter will go aswell. -_-'


End file.
